Don't Look
by Parkway Dr
Summary: Lifting them off, she couldn't help but notice a piece of paper lying below the gloves. It was harshly drawn, in dark charcoal. She lifted the page up to examine it, taking a few steps backwards to view it, when she saw it. "Don't Look... Or It Takes You" Rated M for later chapters and character death


**I've done my reading on this (not an expert by any means, mind you) and wanted to take a swing at it. Hopefully my first horror fic doesn't become a total bust. =p**

**Don't Look – Chapter 1**

What luck, this was just the sort of thing to happen to him. Here was Naruto, back from training with Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin, and he was back to pulling up vegetables on a D-Rank assignment.

And to make matters worse, it was getting late. They still had another area to pull and he was barely finished with this one.

"Man, this isn't fair!" he gripped. "Sakura, why can't you help? You've been standing there reading all day like you own the place!"

"Hey," she snapped back, eyes on him. "I told you, these vegetables are chakra sensitive. If I try to pull one, it could surge into me and I could yank it out along with an entire row of them."

"Meh," he grumbled.

"What? You saw what happened the first time. I practically ruined 10 of those plants because they set me off," she frowned. "Sorry, Naruto. You'll just have to finish this one on your own."

Another hour passed, and the sun was all but swallowed by the horizon. The purple sky merely hinted with red, a beautiful mix of colors that would be seen only for a small period of time until the next day. And Naruto wasn't making much progress. Kakashi specifically instructed him to not use any jutsu or shadow clones in order to minimize an accident.

All for some stupid overgrown radishes.

"Sakura, hey!"

The pinkette was inside, but heard him as she slid open the door. A frown escaped her face as she noted that he still had half a field to finish, and their client was to be back any minute.

"Naruto! You're still not finished?"

"Nope! Hehe, can you help me out, just for this last bunch?"

"No! I told you, I-"

"Pleeeease?" he begged, his eyes seemingly growing in size.

With a heavy sigh, "Fine. Let me go get some gloves from the shed, but keep working!"

"You got it!" he cheered, happy to soon have this annoying assignment behind him.

**X X X**

It got dark awfully quick, even with just a minute of walking towards the back of the small farm they were working at. And there was no lighting whatsoever where she was walking.

And it got really, really quiet.

Or it had been the further she had gotten away from Naruto. His annoyed and exhausting grunts were entertaining, but it also kept the darkening farm from becoming outright creepy.

Finally, she had gotten to the shed. And what a stroke of luck; a lamp at the side of the door handle. She pulled the small rope, illuminating the small area like the sun had just risen again.

A small whip of the wind caught her attention as she spun around to gaze into the dark forest not too far from where they were working.

Nothing, probably just a squirrel.

She creaked the door of the shed open, the light of the lamp helping the front half of it being visible as her eyes searched for the gloves. A few moments later, she found them on the ground, a bit dusty, but nothing wrong with them.

Lifting them off, she couldn't help but notice a piece of paper lying below the gloves. It was harshly drawn, in dark charcoal. She lifted the page up to examine it, taking a few steps backwards to view it, when she saw it.

"_**Don't Look...**_

_**Or It Takes You"**_

The bottom right corner had a drawing of a figure, a man. A tall stick figure, very tall, actually. In the way this letter was written, it was almost as if the person was being chased, and they needed to leave a warning behind in case someone saw this.

"Naruto," she rolled her eyes. "His pranks get worse every time."

And her skin went cold, the light from the lamp went out. All she could hear was the faint sound of Naruto's grunts from digging, but her stomach began to turn as she turned around.

It was then that her doubts of Naruto's pranks were gone. Everything in her mind that was pushed into the back of her head about never believing in the boogeyman, even the pulling feeling that came from reading that letter. It was gone, doubts no more as her eyes gazed with barely contained terror.

No face.

He had... no face.

Just tall, Seven feet? No, at least eight, in a black business suit with a black tie. And his body... it was slender, his skin of his faceless head was stretched back revealing the bone on his humanoid face, as a mass of tentacles spawned from his back.

And she screamed.

Naruto was already on the way the second he heard her scream. He was already worried when she was gone for that long to get a couple of gloves, now this?

But when he arrived at the shed, the door was left wide open. The lantern was still on.

"Sakura?"

But she was gone.

"Sakura! Where are you? SAKURA!"

**End Chapter 1**

**I'll gladly continue this if you guys like it. Please let me know in a review, or by following this story. Chapters won't be this short in the future, this is just me laying the foundation. Also, for those of you who were wondering and haven't figured it out yet (or who just don't know), this is definitely Slender Man. If you are not familiar with him, take a minute to look him up. See you next time! -PD**


End file.
